please kill him
by MadnessIsTheMurderer
Summary: Light would always be her everything, but that other side to him - the side she never knew, the darker part of Kira - was not a welcome part to it. Mentions of the end of the anime/manga. Songfic to "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele.


_I let it fall, my heart._

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it._

She had been unable to protect herself, once. She had been afraid of things, had wanted to die at one point. To see her parents die before her eyes was a terrible thing. How could she go on living, knowing that the criminal who took everything away from her was allowed to live?

She threw everything away in hopes of his death...

Kira was the one who granted the thing she wished for every night before she slept.

**Please kill him.**

Kira was the one who set her free. He was the God who heard her prayers, the one she would be indebted to for as long as she lived.

Maybe it was then that she fell in love with him, that idea of him so strong in her mind that it couldn't be shaken by anything.

Maybe it was when she first laid eyes on him, related his beauty to the praises in her head.

At first he refused her, sent her away, claimed she was useless.

So she showed him the eyes. Half her life, gone. To help her God, her love, did it matter? She would do anything for him.

And then he kissed her.

Despite what others claimed, Misa wasn't dumb; she knew it was only to shut her up.

And yet...

**I love you, Light.**

_It was dark, and I was over._

_Until you kissed my lips, and you saved me._

_My hands, they're strong._

_But my knees were far too weak._

_To stand in your arms,_

_Without falling to your feet._

She worshiped him too much, too often. She did all she could to be useful to him, all she could to assist him in his goal.

Maybe, once, she didn't agree with it. Maybe it was a haunting thought in the middle of a lonely night.

**It's crazy.**

Yet she disregarded it. Light was all she had now. No matter how strong she was, could be, would be, he was what was left in her life. She needed to follow him. She needed to be with him.

She was unable to be his equal, she knew that.

Misa wasn't as dumb as she claimed.

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

Slowly, she saw him unfold. That wonderful image of him would occasionally break. Sometimes it was just a hint of a man she didn't know, a man she feared.

**Kira.**

He was a man of power and fear. He ruled with a book and a pen, merciless in his nature and death in his mind. The man that showed through was not the one she loved.

But it was a part of him, so she loved it nonetheless.

She would listen as he told her things she needed to hear. Soemtimes it was her Light saying it, sometimes it was Kira.

**I love you, Light.**

His words were always hollow, but she didn't care. All that matter was that he said it, right? That his lips spoke the words her heart was dying to hear. If there was meaning behind them or not didn't matter; she just needed to know he could say them, those three little words that solidified her trust in him.

_All the things you say_

_They were never true, never true._

_And the games you'd play._

_You would always win, always win._

Misa wasn't as dumb as she led on. She knew she was a pawn.

She knew that, sooner or later, she would be forced into a spot where she may not survive.

L's army of knights and bishops, his little people and he – the White King – would eventually take her out. One day, she would be sacrificed to protect the dark king, her Light.

No, her Kira.

Maybe she didn't want to let herself die for such a man as he, as Kira. Maybe she didn't want to be used by a twisted being like him, with ideas she couldn't follow.

But Kira was Light, and she loved him. No matter what sides of him he had, he was her God, he was her everything. She would follow him to the pits of hell, into water and flames.

She would be with Light, forever.

_I set fire to the rain._

_And I threw us into the flames._

_Well, I felt something die._

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time._

_The last time._

**So I jump.**


End file.
